


They Belong To The Night

by casstayinmyass, GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Corruption, Dracula 1931, Dracula Influence/References, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Gothic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Neckz 'n' Throats, Orgy, Seduction, Spooky, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Eastern Italian locals warn a solicitor against going to Count Emeritus’ castle for business. They dread that a vampire lives there. Copia doesn’t heed the warning, and experiences a night like no other.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Scary Stories To Tell In The Abbey





	They Belong To The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I bid you welcome, children of the night! 
> 
> Today, Possy and I have a special gift for you for Halloween Eve. Today's tale is as sexy as it is frightening... vampires have a tendency to seduce. We've both written this one together, so it's double the scares (and fun)!
> 
> Enjoy this titillating tale of a dark presence lurking in a castle atop a hill... and I don't just mean daily life in the Abbey!

“You don’t understand,” Copia said. “I need to get to Castle Emeritus by midnight! It’s important!”

The owner of the village’s restaurant, a father of two children who huddled closer to him, shook his head. “It is you who does not understand. We here believe that after dark, it is not safe to travel in the mountains. Non sicuro!”

Copia sighed, readjusting his hat. “I have travelled all the way from Florence to Pitigliano to speak with my client. If you won’t allow me to keep my appointment, at least let me know why.”

The cook looked to his wife, who hovered in the doorway in fear. Copia waited expectantly, cocking his head. “It...” the man began nervously, “It is not safe in the hills, because of the evil thing that lurks atop them. Castle Emeritus is _haunted._ Haunted by an evil presence.”

“Ah,” Copia sighed, setting his bags down. “So that’s what this is. I’m being held up by a ghost story.”

“It is no ghost,” the wife said, coming forward from the door. She put her hands on Copia’s chest in a passionate plea, eyes begging. “It is a—”

 _“Antonietta!”_ The woman closed her mouth, hurrying back inside with her hands thrown up. The man looked down, chuckling. “Some of us here believe the castle is inhabited by a... a vampyre.” At Copia’s scepticism, he laughed again. “You see Mr. Copia, every town has their superstition.”

“But not every town has a vampire!”

“Antonietta!”

“Gionni!” The two stared one another down, and Copia shifted, feeling as though he was intruding upon a marital spat.

“Eh. I thank you for your concern,” he interrupted. “But—”

“Good man, stay in our inn tonight, mm? Free of charge!” Copia raised his eyebrows, but shook his head.

“I’m afraid I have business at the castle. I have to make it tonight, to keep my meeting with the good Count Emeritus.”

The man’s smile dropped, and his wife gave a deep sigh. She came forward to him, taking off her necklace, and placed it around Copia’s neck. “Wear this,” she urged him. “For protection.” Copia nodded in respect, kissing the necklace. She nodded back, and hurried inside with her shuddering husband. Copia turned back to the driver.

“Per favore. I am prepared to pay handsomely.” 

The mountainous range of south east Toscana sprawled before them, the grounds turning a soft orange before burning red with the falling sun. Once the day had disappeared, the night came alive. Howls from the distance set Copia on edge, and with every noise that seemed to follow the carriage, the driver seemed to push the horses a little bit faster. The carriage bumped and jostled, so violently that Copia had to stick his head out the window.

“Driver!” he yelped. “Eh, would you be able to slow it down just a little?” He squeaked as the wind swept his hat off into the chasm below the cliffs they rode up. “No? That is fine.” He sat back inside, shivering. Once they reached the meeting point where the Count’s driver was to meet him, Copia got out. He dug out his coin purse, and turned to pay. “Many thanks...” He trailed off as he saw his bags tossed down in front of him, the driver already whipping the horses to depart. He sighed, picking up his own things.

There, a carriage awaited. It was shrouded in a shadow blacker than the dark, but Copia could make out a figure atop the driver’s seat.

“Buona notte,” he greeted the mysterious stranger. He went to tip his hat, before realizing he no longer had one. “To Castle Emeritus?” The figure took down his hood to reveal a startling sight. He was wearing a silver mask over his face with a pointed chin, two eyeholes cut out. Beneath them, Copia could see one green eye, and one white eye almost glowing. He took a step back, but the driver gave a deep nod. Hesitantly, he climbed in, the driver placing his bags at his feet.

This ride was no less bumpy. Attempting again to stick up for his comfort, Copia peeked his head out the window. “Driver! If it is not too much trouble... m—” He promptly trailed off as his jaw went slack. There was no one on the driver’s seat... except a silver horned mask left behind, and a bat keeping up with the carriage.

Copia clutched his briefcase tighter to himself in his lap, closing his eyes. The townspeople were getting to him, that’s all. Soon he would be at the castle, he would take care of business, and in the morning, he would be on his way back to Florence to his lovely bride.

They arrived with a sharp halt, the horses neighing in ominous warning. Copia climbed out to thank the driver, but still found there was none. Sighing, he shook his head and knocked on the huge, gothic door with doorknockers that were carved like dancing demons. The entire door seemed to have designs similar all the way up it, like an infernal tapestry chiselled out of stone. He knocked again, and the door opened for him.

“Thank you,” he shivered, coming in. Pausing, he noticed there was nobody at the door to greet him. “Strange,” he muttered. “Copia, you should see a doctor.” He did have to admit, he admired the architecture of the place. It was dark, foreboding, but Copia was interested in the macabre more than he liked to admit. He did not however come to fiddle about in some supposedly haunted castle and get cobwebs all over his clothes. Was this some sort of joke to the Count, that the town was in on?

“Buona serata, Mr. Copia.”

Copia turned at the sound of an ethereal voice. There, on the top step of sprawling stone stairs, was a man in a cape.

“I am Count Emeritus.” The man gave a sweeping bow. “I bid you welcome.”

Copia could barely see the Count’s face through the cobwebs, but after he took a few steps, it was revealed by the glow of the candle he was holding up. He wasn’t youthful anymore, but he wasn’t old—his face held pleasant lines, though his eyebrows were arched at an unnerving angle. As Copia squinted, he saw that his face was painted like a skull. He swallowed.

“Ah. Pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” the Count smiled. He descended the steps as Copia kept talking.

“I’m not quite sure what happened to the driver. Or my luggage for that matter. All my papers for your affairs were in there—” 

“It is not a worry, hm? I have taken care of everything.” He beckoned Copia up. “Come. I will show you to your room.” Something about the Count got under Copia’s skin. He wasn’t sure if it was the charm in his voice or his piercing mismatched eyes. Where had he seen those eyes before?

Another wolf howled in the distance, pricking up the hair on the back of Copia’s neck.

“Listen to them, si? The children of the night.” Papa’s smile grew fond as he turned back to face the other man with a gesture. “What music they make.”

"Why do they howl so?"

"There is a reason that all things are as they are, and did you see with my eyes and know with my knowledge, you would perhaps better understand."

Unblinking eyes met Copia’s, and the man below began to feel slightly nauseous. The Count broke the gaze and walked up the steps, leaving Copia to follow from a safe distance. He had almost gotten lost in those eyes, and he didn’t want to lose control like that again.

“This is your room,” the host announced. The ceiling was high, and a huge four poster bed with purple and black velvet covers sprawled out. A chaise lounge sat on the far side, beside large doors leading out onto a balcony. A fire crackled in the hearth, and his bags were miraculously waiting for him. “I hope you find things comfortable.”

“Thank you, Count.”

“Please. Call me Terzo.” Copia nodded slowly, and noticed some food at a small table set up by the fire. “Ah, you hunger, no? Take a seat! I have had the finest prepared for you.”

“Why such effort for me?” Copia asked weakly, accepting his offer to take a seat.

“If we are to do business together Mr. Copia, we must be friends.” He placed his hands over the chair opposite Copia. “That is, I would prefer it this way.”

“Of course,” Copia nodded, managing a smile. He tried to take his eyes off the Count’s unnervingly long fingernails, black as his cape.

“Some wine?” Terzo offered.

“Thank you,” Copia repeated, and the Count poured him a healthy amount of red wine.

“It has been aging for many, many years. These bottles have been in my family for centuries. I think you will like it.”

“Are you drinking with me?” Copia asked, hesitating to sip from his glass. Terzo smiled, a crack in the pale of his ghastly face.

“I never drink. Wine.” He gave the other man a wink, and Copia shifted as he toasted and took a sip.

“It is wonderful.” Terzo clapped.

“Good!”

“I have all the papers. You are looking to buy Pipistrello Abbey in Florence, then?”

“Si. Selling this old thing. I love it so, and it has been in my family for generations, just like this wine you drink. But, it is time to move on. Say goodbye to the past and pursue other, more exciting endeavours. You see this?”

“I understand,” Copia nodded, taking out the papers to sign. Just as he was fixing them in order, he caught one of the corners on his finger, slicing it in a small cut. Blood oozed, and Copia shook his hand. The Count’s eyes widened, his white iris glowing a hint brighter. His tongue darted out over the bottom lip, smearing the white paint in thirst. Just as he was mere steps away, the necklace he had been given dropped from his neck to dangle. Terzo concealed a hiss within his lifted cape.

“Not to worry,” Copia chuckled, noticing the reaction. “I know, I do not like blood either. Small scratch, though. I will be alright.”

“Mmm,” Terzo growled from afar. “This is where I will leave you. Papers will be signed in the morning. I bid you bueno notte, Copia... and I thank you.” Eyes trained on him even as he left, the Count drifted with almost ghostly physics out the bedroom door.

In the crypts below the castle, there lay six coffins. The first two had stakes through the lid, piercing all the way into the ground. I and II were engraved on them. The next three weren’t as ornate, but they bore different shapes. Inside, lay Terzo’s sleeping brides. To the right of them still, was the Count’s own empty coffin, lined in purple satin.

The lids to the brides’ coffins opened.

Upstairs in bed, Copia lay with the book he had found on the shelves next to his bed. It was an old, dusty thing, about witchcraft or some other. Copia found it fascinating. Just as he was drifting, reading glasses sliding down his nose, he heard a noise at the doors leading out to the balcony. If his eyes didn’t deceive him, he saw three figures emerge from the foggy night. Paralyzed, he held the covers a little tighter around his chest. 

As the fog cleared and the doors opened to the outside, a cold breeze threatened the fire and blew out the candle by his bed. Copia glanced at it in fear, then back up to the intruders. To his surprise, they were three beautiful women, scantily clad in sheer black dresses that left nothing to the imagination. They approached, and Copia tried to sit up straighter. 

“Eh, good evening,” he stammered, “I think you may have… the wrong room? Or… if you are looking for the Count perhaps, you’ve just missed him…” Copia’s heart pounded so loud he was sure the three seductresses could hear it; he certainly could hear it thrumming in his ears at a deafening beat. The only theory that made sense was they were looking for Terzo. He was charming and handsome, he could attract women like this. Copia wouldn’t be surprised if this was some kind of harem he kept around. A man could get lonely out here in the mountains, and no matter how eccentric the man, estates such as these attracted women. 

“Lay back,” one whispered, approaching him with evil in her eyes. Her hair was fiery red, cascading over her pale shoulders. The second put her knee on the foot of the bed, black hair parting to reveal a face so beautiful it took Copia’s breath away. 

“We’ll take care of you,” she hissed. 

“Don’t you want us?” the third pouted, placing a hand on his chest from the other side, seemingly out of nowhere. Their long black nails pawed at Copia’s shirt, opening it. The third peeked out from behind wavy brown hair, sliding a hand down under the covers. Copia coughed, trying to squirm.

“What is this temptation?” he breathed. “Who are you?” His question tapered off into a moan as the soft, ice cold hands of the one on the left joined the one on the right in touching him. “Eheh… did the Count send you? It was very kind, but…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. It felt too good, a glorious heat pooling in his stomach as he grew hard in his pants. He hadn’t felt a woman’s touch in months on his business travels, and with dark sirens so sweet and sinful surrounding him, how was he expected to resist?

“The Count doesn’t know we’re here,” the second lady confessed. 

“You won’t tell him, will you?” the third begged playfully.

“We’ll be punished eternally,” the first growled. 

“Although, we are into that,” the third giggled. Copia couldn’t respond-- all he could focus on was how his cock was being rubbed through his pants, body shuddering from each drag of their sharp nails on his skin. Before he knew it, his shirt was off, and lips were on his neck and chest, the three ladies on top of him. 

“Ave Maria. What have I done to deserve such a thing?” he panted in bliss.

“You tell me.” The four looked up, and saw The Count standing in the doorway. He still had his cape on, and was glaring over at them on the bed. Copia scrambled to make himself presentable, sitting up and batting the girls away. They moaned in protest, but crawled away like snakes and spiders from prey that finally fought back. 

“I turn my back, and you seek your pleasure with our guest?” the host snapped at his girls, who were whining together in a half naked huddle. Copia avoided eye contact, half to avoid the bone chilling stare of the man’s eyes, and half because he was anticipating the next outburst. Terzo would grow angry at his harem approaching Copia, he would punish them, throw him out in the cold with his clothes and the business deal. Everything, spoiled by a couple of minutes in heaven. Oh, damn his weakness for the touch of another!

“You three would think to pleasure our dear Mr. Copia?” Terzo growled, angrily swatting his satin cape to the side, “Without me?” 

Copia cocked an eyebrow before settling back onto the bed again, his muscles relaxing under the stern but fiery gaze of his host. His tongue swiped out to wet his lower lip as he watched the girls sidle forward once more, their eyes roaming across his body unabashed. The black haired girl sat astride his lap with ease as her hands traveled up his chest, her nails scoring his skin as they had been before Terzo entered. Copia’s breath quickened as she leaned over him, her lips brushing his ear as she murmured,

“Let us show you pleasure beyond mankind’s comprehension.” Copia shivered from the sensation of her breath so close to his skin, but his eyes focused on the host. He was watching Copia with the same intensity he had before, and Copia couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. There was something odd about the man, but there was no denying his charm. Copia felt his cock twitch in his pants, as Count Emeritus began tugging at the brooch holding his dress shirt together at the neck. Stripping slowly, he approached the bed, as his three concubines spread out to welcome him with varying moans. 

“I am glad to see you still have love to show your master,” Terzo teased the girls. “After you have defiled our guest so.” 

“We barely even got a touch,” the brunette sighed, blinking coquettish eyes at him. 

“But we’ll fix that,” the redhead whispered, sliding her hand down to rub over Copia’s erection. The one man under the covers instinctually pulled his covers up a little higher, pink tinging his cheeks. He wasn’t used to so many eyes on him during such intimate acts. He’d certainly never done such things with this many people at once, only settling for his love back home. She was a distant memory now, as two more pairs of long-clawed fingers wrapped around Copia’s body.

He felt more kisses trailing up his neck, nails dragging pleasantly up and down his stomach, and a soft hand gripping his cock and stroking with a loose fist. He was embarrassed to realize he hadn’t felt touch like this for a while, so he had to temper himself to last. The Count snaked his way onto the bed, crawling forward like a predator approaching prey. Copia again found his body shuddering of its own accord. He looked positively ravenous, a single strand of his black hair falling over his pale painted face. He gently urged the redhead’s hands away, cooing her name. Getting possessive, she had the nerve to scowl at her master.

“Back!” Terzo snapped, losing his patience. “Have we forgotten he belongs to me?!”

“Eh,” Copia interrupted with a shred of anxiety building, “Scusi?” Terzo turned back languidly to look at the man beneath him, stroking his chin up seductively. 

“It is a figure of speech, si? Only that.” He brought his lips to Copia’s cheek to give him a tender kiss. Copia nearly drew back in shock. The other man’s lips were cold as ice, like a corpse’s. 

“Forgive me,” he laughed, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Would you rather warm yourself by the fire perhaps, before we…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t even know himself what was happening there. Terzo gave him a wistful smile. 

“Fire does nothing to warm my blood, tesoro mio. But that is another matter. I can pleasure you in ways other than my lips.” As the Count crawled up further between Copia’s legs, he took control, holding Copia by the collar of his pajama top and jerking him up. Strange-- Copia could hear no heartbeat from him. “You wish this?” Copia thought for a moment. The girls, who looked particularly undead in this moonlight if he was being honest, were lurking around the bed, ready at their master’s word to swoop in and continue to weaken him. Terzo himself seemed insatiable. It was all out of a dark fantasy Copia might have concocted before shoving such a thing down. The truth was, beneath all his layers of propriety and good breeding, he did want it. He wanted them. 

“Yes,” he breathed out in a rush, the admission coming as a surprise to himself and to his partners. Terzo’s tongue swooped out quickly to wet his lower lip as he straddled Copia fully, putting the barest of pressure on his cock, quickly swelling to full hardness under the covers that protected his modesty. The black haired girl moved forward slowly, carefully, placing one hand along Copia’s throat, caressing his pulse point with loving tenderness. 

“Let us show you pleasures such that you’ve never known, sire,’ she crooned. Her fingers danced along his throat as she moaned softly, her hips moving forward of their own accord. Terzo’s eyes darkened as he watched her, his own hips moving down to grind against Copia’s in a motion that had him gasping. He slotted his hips along Copia’s in such a manner that had their swiftly hardening cocks pressing together. 

“I smell your arousal… It smells _divine_ ,” the red headed bride crooned. She crawled up next to Copia like a cat, sidling her body along his as her hand brushed down his chest towards the covers. Copia flinched only slightly as she drew the covers back from his stomach, hissing as her hand came into contact with the trail of hair that led from his navel to his manhood, now throbbing to life. “May I taste it?” she asked, her tongue curving along her upper lip with a barely concealed moan of arousal. 

Terzo, his eyes darkened with arousal and perhaps something more, swiped his thumb across the wet patch forming on the front of Copia’s pajama bottoms and brought it to the girl's lips. His own eyes fluttered as she sucked greedily on his thumb, one tooth poking over her plush lower lip as she did so. Copia’s hips moved forward of their own volition, pressing back into the pressure from Terzo’s hand as he whimpered. 

When it became apparent that Terzo had taken over control of pleasuring Copia at the source, the brides continued to fawn over him in other ways. The brown-haired bride swept her hands down over Copia’s chest, playing with the hair around his pectorals. She drew back for a moment, and Copia let out a groan when he felt soft, supple skin graze his shoulder. She had dropped her dress, full breasts dragging over him and pressing against his flesh. Copia hissed when she leaned down to take his nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around and leaving a ring of red lips around it. 

Copia looked to see the other two brides turn to one another beside them on the huge bed. The redhead handled the other onto her back, sliding between her legs and dragging her lips up her pale skin. The girl beneath her keened into her as red hair curtained around her face. They shared a deep kiss, hands roaming. Their dual sighs of pleasure only intensified as the redhead sunk lower, latching her lips around a dusky nipple and toying with it between her teeth. She looked up towards her lover with batted eyelashes before turning to appraise Copia with a blatant and lascivious wink.

“You enjoy my girls?” Terzo asked. He regarded them fondly. “They are beautiful. I like to watch them play sometimes. Sometimes, I join in. Sometimes I don’t. I enjoy pleasure you see, Mr. Copia.” He dragged a fist up Copia’s cock, and the man beneath him jerked from the touch. His cock was throbbing in Terzo’s hand; he was sure the Count could feel how aroused he was. The first stirrings of his impending climax stirred in his core, the warmth spreading to pinken first his chest, and then his face. 

“They are very beautiful,” Copia swallowed, watching the redhead crawl downward and press kisses to the other’s stomach. “They belong to you, no?”

“They belong to the night,” Terzo smiled. “As do I.” Too immersed in ecstasy to truly try and decipher that, Copia leaned his head back into the plush pillow to instead enjoy the sensations. The shame and embarrassment had started to ebb away with each passing moment, the scenes of lust around him desensitizing him to his own learned humility. Copia sighed in pleasure as a drop of pre-cum beaded at the head of his cock, only to be wiped away quickly by the Count’s roving thumb.

“That’s right,” the brunette whispered in his ear, dragging her lips up over it and cooing, “Give in to your desires.” Her breath was neither warm nor hot against the shell of his ear, and Copia could feel the hairs on his arm stand at attention from the odd sensation.

“How did you--?” 

“Shhh.” Terzo stroked down again. He picked up a pace, his hand rubbing perfectly on each upstroke. With the one bride nipping at his ear and moving down to press kisses to his neck, he was nearly at tipping point. The girl beside him lathed her tongue up and down his lower neck, paying extra attention to one spot. She began to get needy, starting to whine and grind against his arm. He felt the drag of her tongue licking that spot once more, before Terzo glanced up at her with a sharp glare.

“Allontanarsi da lì. _Adesso!_ ” he snarled. With something that sounded awfully similar to a hiss, the bride backed off, going back to worshipping his chest with her hands. Copia looked down at Terzo in question, but the man on top of him’s smirk had returned as he dipped down with lascivious eyes. Beside them, the girls of the night were riding one another’s fingers, high moans and whimpers falling from their lips as they pleasured each other. It was a transfixing sight. 

“When was the last time you felt this, hm?” the Count asked.

“I have never felt like this,” Copia confessed, head rolling back once more. The admission came as a shock to him when he uttered it out loud-- he was so used to dispelling the thought as it came, rather than allowing himself to feel spurned. 

“Not even when you are inside your lovely bride to be?” he insisted, jacking his cock hard. Copia’s lips parted. How did they know everything about him? 

“We…” Copia paused. “We have been abstaining until marriage. I have not felt her in this way yet.” His cock kicked in Terzo’s hand as he considered how it might feel when he finally sank into her cunt to the hilt.

“How deprived you both must be,” Terzo growled, beginning to push his own hips down in a hypnotic manner. “Longing for one another’s bodies, forbidden to touch.” Copia could admit to himself how difficult it had been to save himself for his love’s sake-- he often had to take care of himself, though it was never the same-- but he wouldn’t admit it aloud. 

“It is not forbidden,” Copia protested, hips rolling up into the other man’s fist. “We do not want to conceive out of wedlock.” He could hear his moistened cock sliding through the Count’s hand with a slick sound, and it did nothing but fuel the fire that rested in his gut.

“Is that why you fuck, Mr. Copia? To conceive with your bride, no other reason?” 

“N-ahh!” Copia couldn’t respond. 

“My brides, you see them?” Terzo gestured, and Copia looked to the two slotted over one another, hands groping at breasts and lips covering one another’s. “Their cunts are wet, but their wombs are dried. _Like dust._ If they were to grow something inside of them, it would be something foul, that could exist only in the dark. I know someone like this.” His tongue darted out over his lips, brows furrowing. 

“I’m sorry,” Copia struggled out, his breath coming in heaving gasps that concaved his stomach. 

“I’m not,” Terzo chuckled. “We fuck for pleasure, si? We cannot create life, and we do not wish to.” Copia watched as the two girls brought one another to their climaxes, their moans ringing out as overwhelming as the hazy fog gathering on the balcony. The redheaded one seemed to cum more than once, as her ever escalating moans and cries of pleasure indicated. The brunette urged her on, a wicked smile on her face as her fingers curved and twisted inside the cunt of the other woman. Copia’s breath hitched. 

“Per favore,” he groaned. 

“What do you wish for?” the brown haired bride beside him whispered, grinning. Copia began to gasp, chest heaving. He felt sharp nails dig into his thighs, but could barely register who it was at this point. All he saw was that white eye gleaming into his as he felt his orgasm build. As he watched the man atop him, his desire morphed into thrumming fear through his hammering heart. Teeth descended down over Terzo’s full bottom lip, sharp as fangs. _That was all superstition, wasn't it?_ Unsure if he was seeing things or if the wine was getting to him, he turned to see if the brides were reacting in any way to their master-- instead, they were staring at him like hungry wolves. Before he could move, Terzo swooped down over him and dragged his fangs against Copia’s neck. Copia sucked in a breath, and the fangs punctured his skin like tiny knives, sinking deep into him. 

In a thrilling burst, the pain sent Copia over the edge as he came hard in the vampire’s fist, the cooing of the girls and the deep groan of the man atop him spurring him on. When he finally came to, he blinked to see flashes of more fangs. Opening his eyes fully, he realized from pinpricks all over that the brides were feeding from him as well, his blood running down their throats and faces as they took what they needed. The sight stirred his cock once again, pushing him into a burning demi-orgasm, shaking and shuddering as he registered Terzo jerking his cock over him. With a high grunt, the vampire came in ropes over his chest, mouth opening to reveal those glinting fangs in a growl, stained with his blood. As he fell forward over Copia again, Copia’s own blood dripped from Terzo’s fangs to mix with the cum on his chest.

His vision began to spin, eyes becoming hypersensitive to the moonlight and heightening the colour around him. Copia’s heart pounded in his chest, the beats echoing in his ears. His hearing deafened before returning with an even sharper focus. His attention pinpointed on his heart beat once more, which sped fit to bursting before stopping completely. The girls clung to his legs below as Terzo tilted up his chin with a long fingernail. 

“Now, Mr. Copia,” he smiled, chest heaving, “You are ready to join us in the night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodcurdling! Poor Copia will never be the same, at the mercy of an evil affliction. But does he really mind with company like that?
> 
> Join us tomorrow for our HALLOWEEN FINALE! Huahaha!!


End file.
